A Lavender Twilight
by Forks High 3
Summary: My name is Bella and this summer I was shipped off to a camp where I met Edward, the hottest Lacrosse player in history; and I don't mean on the field, and had the best summer of my life...let's just say that I didn't put this in my letters home.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, we're three sisters, two of us being 22 year old twins, the other being a sophomore in high school. We got completely blown one night, watched Huge, and decided to come up with this story. We hope you enjoy reading this! We're hoping it's going to be an excellent story to read, since the twins are authors. Enough with the chit chat, and get on with the story!**

**© Stephanie Meyer owns EVERYTHING; we own nothing but the plot and our amazing imaginations.**

_A Lavender Twilight_

Chapter One: Welcome to Camp

**Bella's POV**

Camp. The one place I do NOT want to spend a majority of my summer at. But I had no choice if I ever wanted to go to a decent college. Growing up my family never had much money, but since it was only Charlie, my dad, and Renee, my mom, and me, I guess you could say we never needed much. I live in Forks, Washington. Population: not many. My dad is the chief of police in our small town so naturally, I was well known as _the cop's kid_. I guess it's good though that everyone knew he was my dad so no one would stare at me when I rode around with him in his cruiser when my old Chevy truck would decide to stop working.

At school, I wasn't a part in any big group of friends; I usually just hung out with my best friend, and on and off boyfriend, Jacob Black, his friends Quil and Embry, and my best girlfriend, Angela.

But back to the college issue. You see, if I ever wanted to have a future, I needed to go to college. Due to our lack of fortune, my only chance was to somehow get a scholarship. I wasn't a genius, although I made good enough grades to at least keep what little of allowance I had coming in.

Which left me with sports.

Soccer was a definite _no_; I didn't have the reflexes to prevent me from getting my nose flattened. Swimming, _uh-uh, _I didn't float well. So, I finally found a sport that I figured wouldn't kill me. How hard could it be to whack a ball around with a stick, right? _Wrong._ Welcome to the wonderful world of field hockey.

Freshman year I tried out for the team and somehow made it onto varsity. I guess I was pretty good too because I am the starting left midfielder. I just finished my junior year of high school, and in anticipation of the coming school year, I was elected captain of the team. Everyone on the team was going to a camp this year; field hockey camp in Lakeside, Montana to be exact. The only upside to the cramped cabins and the mosquitoes that suck the life from you was that the girls camp was just around the cove from Somer: home of the boys Lacrosse Camp.

I left this morning at six o'clock, a time I rarely saw in the summer, and arrived in my own personal hell at five in the evening. I got off the bus and grabbed the one bag I brought, I really didn't need much to survive, and headed where I would be living for the next month. The second I opened the door I was bombarded by some pixie looking girl.

"Hi! My name's Mary Alice Brandon, but you can call me Alice. And it looks like we're gonna be sharing a cabin for a month! Do you like to shop? I love to shop!"

"Okay, Alice, no need to scare the poor girl." When I could finally see around Alice, I looked and found myself face to face with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She was tall, had blond hair, and an amazing tan. She looked like she belonged in the movies. "Sorry for Alice, she gets a little too excited sometimes. I'm Rosalie Hale, but you can call me Rose. What's your name?"

"Isabella Swan, but call me Bella. I'm guessing we're living together, huh?" I responded in a surprisingly upbeat tone.

"I've already claimed the top bunk but you can have the bottom if you want!" Alice continued. "Rose didn't want to share a bunk with me; she said I might jump too much during the night." She giggled, motioning for me to follow her to her.

"Sure, I don't mind sleeping on the bottom," I agreed. "Probably a good idea anyway, I'm pretty accident prone," I laughed tripping over a loose floorboard. "See?" I tossed my bag on my bed and started unpacking my sheets so I could make my bed. Rose walked over and sat on the one next to mine; I assumed it was hers with the frilly, pink sheets and teddy bear pillow.

"So Bella, where are you from?" She asked, looking at me curiously.

"Forks, Washington."

"Never heard of it."

"It's a small town; we barely had enough girls for a team this year. How about you, where are you from?" I asked although I was sure I knew what she was going to say.

"L.A. Coming out here to Montana is a nice change of scenery. You get kind of lost in the city, and it's nice to just escape and go somewhere different every once in awhile." No wonder she was so tan, she was from Cali. It always rains in Forks, so I don't really ever have the chance to sunbathe.

"Yeah, Forks is always so wet and cold. I like it here, it's peaceful." Talking about my boring life in Forks made me cringe. Surprisingly, she seemed interested. When I first saw her I was intimidated but the more I talk to her the more I find myself thinking that we could actually be good friends.

"Enough about home, let's go look around the camp!" Alice chirped in, stealing me away from my thoughts.

Exploring the camp with Alice and Rose was fun; I could see that I would at least get along with some of my cabin mates. After filling up on snocones we headed back to the cabin. Walking up the steps we could hear the voices of more girls coming from inside.

"I already put my things on that bed, you can't move my stuff!" a nasally voice squealed.

"Yes I can! I can't sleep on the top, I'll fall off! And this is the only bottom bed left! So I'm taking it!" screeched another girl.

"Guys, stop fighting! Just sleep on the top bunk, Lauren," she sounded irritated.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Alice chimed, interrupting their bickering.

"She's mad because I can't sleep on the top because I'll fall off! And _she_ already claimed the last bottom bunk."

"She, you mean Jessica?" Alice pointed to the cross-armed girl in the corner. I wondered how she already knew their names.

"But _I_ already claim that bed! I was here before they were!" Jessica replied angrily.

"It doesn't matter, I can sleep on the top. It's no big deal," Rose feigned a laugh as she started to move her belongings. "There's really no need to get so pissed, it's just a bed."

"Hmmph," Jessica pouted, clearly upset because she had lost.

"Okaaaay, guys," Alice piped up, "Now, that that's solved. I'm Alice, and this is Bella and Rose." Alice smiled at the still nameless girl between Jessica and Lauren.

"Oh, I'm Tanya Denali, I'm from Alaska," she responded.

"Ooooh, what's it like in Alaska? I've never been there before! I would love to go there someday!" Alice shrieked, nearly jumping two inches off the ground.

"It's alright, I guess. Really cold." Tanya laughed.

"I bet! You should tell me all about it! What's the shopping like there?" _Alice and her shopping,_ I thought to myself trying to hide my giggle.

"Alright Alice, let her be. I'm sure she doesn't wanna play 20 questions on her first day." I interrupted pulling on Alice's sleeve.

I could already tell that she was going to be one of my best friends this summer, aside from Rose. As for the other three in our cabin, I still have mixed feelings about them.


	2. Chapter 2

**© Stephanie Meyer owns EVERYTHING; we own nothing but the plot and our amazing imaginations.**

_A Lavender Twilight_

Chapter Two:

**Edward POV**

"Bye sweetie! I hope you have fun at camp!"

That was the last text I received from my mom before I lost cell signal. All because I decided to go to lacrosse camp for a month, in a town called Somers, Montana; a place that didn't believe in technology, apparently.

My body jerked forward as the bus came to a stop in front of the gates of the best lacrosse camp in the country. It's not like I was forced to come this year, or any year in that case, but I just didn't like the idea of wasting my summer vacation watching TV in Chicago. Don't get me wrong, I love where I live, but I just like to change it up a bit. Go on as many vacations as I can, explore the world.

As I stepped off the bus, I saw the guys I would be seeing everyday for the next 29 days. Some looked nice, some looked too stupid to even have a conversation with. I saw a few faces that I recognized from the previous years. I double checked the piece of paper that had my camp information on it, and saw that I was in Cabin 1 this year, because I was going to be a senior next school year.

I was almost to my cabin when I ran into someone, his massive size knocking me straight to the ground.

"Oh, sorry dude. Didn't see you there. I'm Emmett McCarty, I'm in Cabin 1." He said excitedly pulling me to my feet.

"I'm Edward Masen, and I'm in Cabin 1, too." I replied, massaging my aching shoulder.

"Sweet! We're roomies!" Emmett smiled like a five year old in a candy store. "I was the first one here, so I don't know if anyone else has shown up yet."

"Cool, well, I guess I'll see you in the cabin then," I laughed, heading towards the cabin.

When I walked in, I saw that there were four other guys picking out their beds. Once they were settled, I noticed that there was only a top bunk left so I tossed my bags up there quickly.

"Hey, I'm Jasper Whitlock," the guy on the bed below me said. His accent was so thick that I knew he was from the south. "I'm from Alabama, you?"

"I'm Edward Masen, Chicago." I said, turning to the other three guys.

"I'm Mike Newton, Michigan," a blond hair, blue eyed guy instantly said.

"I'm Eric Yorkie, Arizona," a kid with glasses answered.

"And I'm Ben Cheney, I live in Kentucky," the last one said.

"Aw did I miss the introductions?" Emmett barged in nearly taking the screen door off its hinges.

"Sorry man," I laughed at his insulted expression. "That's Jasper, Mike, Edward, and, uh?" I felt bad that I couldn't remember his name.

"Ben," he added.

Instead of shaking their hands Emmett scooped the four of them into a bear hug.

"Uh, Emmett? Could you put me down please?" Jasper choked out.

"Oh, sorry. I guess that was weird, I'm just really happy to meet all of you!" Emmett apologized shyly. "We're going to have so much fun this summer. You guys have no idea."

"I bet we will," I chuckled. "Do you guys know what time we have to meet at the bonfire?" I asked, hoping somebody knew.

"Yeah, we have to be there at seven. They're giving us time to settle in first," Jasper answered quietly.

After making my bed, I glanced at my watch and saw that we still had about an hour until we had to be there, so I took out my iPod and decided to relax a little. I turned on Clair De Lune by Debussy, this song always made me calm.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until Emmett came over and shook me violently. "Come on! We're gonna be late to the bonfire, man! Hurry!"

I groaned and look at my wrist, noticing that I had been asleep for almost an hour.

"_Shit_," I whispered under my breath. Getting off my bed, I tried to smooth out my hair; the bronze strands always seemed to have a mind of their own. Taming it was near impossible, so I gave up and just decided to go.

When Emmett and I got to the bonfire everyone was already sitting down but luckily we found spot next Jasper. The camp director was just coming in front of us to welcome us to the camp.

"Welcome to the Somers' Lacrosse Camp. I'm Carlisle Cullen, camp director, and head coach of the camp's varsity lacrosse team." The crowd applauded excitedly. "This is Phil Dwyer, my assistant coach, and the coach for the camp's JV team. Now, this year, camp is going to be a little different, because I've decided to make some changes around here. I know most of you are aware that the Lakeside Field Hockey Camp is right across the lake." The crowd cheered even louder now. "Calm down everyone," Carlisle laughed. "Since they are so close, and they play the closest thing to lacrosse out here, we will be having some practices with the girls throughout the weeks. The first practice will be tomorrow after lunch. We will have practice after breakfast to see what team you will be on." The director droned on. I didn't understand the concept of having us practice with the girls, we're obviously stronger and faster than them, so playing with them would be a waste of time.

"Dinner will be at 7:30 pm, you have ten minutes to make it to the dining hall." Carlisle closed his speech with that ending statement, making all of the guys swarm up the hill.

After I got my food I found Jasper and Emmett at a table so I joined them. Emmett had three trays of food, each stacked so high you would think it would have fallen over by now. Even more impressive was how much food he could shove into his face in a single bite. Sickening but still pretty impressive.


	3. Chapter 3

**© Stephanie Meyer owns EVERYTHING; we own nothing but the plot and our amazing imaginations.**

_A Lavender Twilight_

Chapter 3:

**Bella's POV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I groaned as I sat up to turn off my alarm clock. I had to rub my eyes so I could see what time it was. The little red digits read 7:00. _Great_. Breakfast was in thirty minutes, and I had to take a shower.

Getting off my bed would have been a lot easier if the moment I sat fully up, I hadn't whacked my head on one of the bed posts.

_ "Ouch," _I murmured, rubbing my forehead.

"What happened, Bella?" Alice's head popped down from the top bunk and asked cheerfully. _Great, Alice is a morning, afternoon, __**and **__night person! How lucky of me!_ I thought to myself as I smirked at perky little Alice.

"I sat up too fast and hit my head, I'm fine. I do it all the time," I said quickly, hoping she wouldn't question me about it. I had thirty minutes to take a shower and get ready, and I needed all the time I could get.

Fortunately for me, Alice dropped the subject, hopping down and running into the bathroom. _Thank you Lord_, I thought as she scurried off.

I took my time in the shower, making sure to wash the tangles out of my hair so I wouldn't have to deal with them later. Having such thick hair was difficult sometimes; my hair always got knotted so easily. Once I got dressed, I looked into the mirror to see what I could do with my wild locks today. I decided I would just put it up, it wasn't worth the fight. We had practice today, anyway, so it shouldn't matter. I didn't bother with makeup, I never wore the stuff. But as I looked into the bathroom, I could tell that the rest of my cabin mates were the complete opposite.

Every mirror was filled, with Rose and Alice sharing a mirror because of their height differences. Each girl was carefully applying their makeup, as if they're going on the red carpet. I thought it was all unnecessary because we were just gonna sweat it off later.

After the last girl, Alice, was done with her look, we all left for breakfast. Looking at the food, you could tell that the only edible thing was the cereal, maybe the oatmeal. I went and got a bowl of Frosted Flakes, my favorite, and a banana. I noticed that Alice and Rose had already found a table, but unfortunately Jessica, Lauren, and Tanya were sitting there as well.

"Hello Bella, nice of you to join us," a snobby Tanya sneered at me.

What the heck was her problem? I haven't done anything to her. I guess she's just one of those people, the ones where no matter what, she just didn't like you unless you followed her.

Ignoring her, I turned to my attention to the front, where some adults were trying to get our attention.

"Hello, girls! I'm Esme Cullen, camp director. I am also the head coach. For all of you that don't know, my husband, Carlisle, is the director at the boys lacrosse camp just around the cove. We were thinking that it would be a good experience for us to practice with the boys a couple times a week. Seeing as the boys think they're so much better than us, we need to prove them wrong!" I heard a few girls agreeing and clapping with enthusiasm. "Our first practice is this afternoon at two. We have a few stations set up around the camp where you can go and practice your position. Lunch is at 12:30, so you have until then to practice. The more girls we see trying, the better. We're basing teams off this, so I would advise you to get out there. Now, enjoy your breakfast, and I'll see you ladies at practice!" Esme concluded.

_Practicing with the boys?_ I thought. _That should be interesting._

Most of the girls here were under the impression that they wouldn't be able to meet any boys this summer, the brochure strictly says this is a field hockey, an all girls camp. Not even boy coaches. All. Girls. All. Summer. But since we got to see the boys, and a couple times a week at that, this summer wasn't looking so bad.

Judging by the chatter in the dining hall, the rest of the camp was in agreement with me.

"Boys? I wonder if any of them will be cute!," Alice thought out loud.

"It's a camp with guys from all over the nation, I'm sure some of them are bound to be attractive," Rose stated beside Alice.

"Alice, we're at field hockey camp, we're gonna be sweating our butts off all day, and you're interested in the guys?" I like guys, don't get me wrong, but I'm here to get a college scholarship.

"Yes, Bella, I am interested in the boys. I'm too used to the guys in Boston. I need something new. Hopefully someone that likes to shop!"

"Aren't guys that like to shop usually gay?" Jessica snorted, glaring at Alice.

"Not all guys, some just like to look nice. Is that a crime?" Alice answered shyly.

"As fun as this breakfast is, I'm going back to the cabin. Rose, Alice? Do you want to come with me?" Hopefully they would agree, I wanted to get them out of here as much as I wanted to leave myself.

"See you guys later," Rose said, a bit irritated.

On the way to the cabin, I could tell that something was bothering Alice, she's never this quiet. I know I've only known her for like a day, but I could already tell when she wasn't happy.

"What's wrong, Aly?" I asked, knowing she loves it when people call her that.

"They just _have_ to be so mean, don't they? They can't say one nice thing to anyone. There's no need to be that rude." I understood where she was coming from, we didn't do anything to them and they're so unnecessarily offensive.

"Just ignore them, if they can see that they're getting to us than they'll do it even more," Rose advised.

"I still don't like them," Alice pouted. She obviously didn't like people that weren't happy 99% of the time like her.

Entering the cabin, I went straight to my stuff. I needed my stick, shin guards, ankle guards, socks, cleats, shorts, and a t-shirt. I noticed Alice and Rose doing the same thing.

When we were done getting our gear on, we headed out to the fields. I needed to find the left midfielder station. I hadn't noticed that Rose and Alice had gone their separate ways, so I was on my own to find the area I needed to be in.

I finally found where I was supposed to be, and noticed that Tanya was also a midfielder. _Oh boy_, I thought, _just what I need._ Realizing that they had already started, I got in line for the first drill we were doing.

Throughout the drills, I couldn't help but notice that I was better than Tanya, and most of the girls out here. After the last whistle was blown, signaling that it was lunch time, I all but ran to the dining hall. I was so thirsty. _Note to self: take water to practice. _How could I not have thought of that sooner?

As I walked into the dining hall, I noticed that somehow, Rose and Alice had already found a table, and had their food. _Odd, how do they always beat me in here? _Oh well, I got my food, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, how original, and went to sit by my two friends.

"I don't mean to sound cocky or anything, but most of the girls out there weren't very good. Lauren was at my station, and she sucked," Alice was babbling on to Rose.

"Jessica plays my position, and she wasn't doing so hot either," Rose agreed with Alice.

Sitting down, I decided to add my two cents to the subject. "Tanya plays left midfielder with me and she was the worst out there. Not many girls knew what they were doing." Hopefully that mean I was a shoe in for starting left midfielder.

"You play left midfielder? I never would have guessed that. I can see you more as an attacker," Alice mused, laughing to herself.

"Well, what to you play? Goalie?" I chuckled at my own joke. Alice as a goalie? Never! Just imagining her in the huge goalies gear was hilarious. She's so small.

"If you must know, I play right attacker," Alice responded, annoyed at my little joke.

"See, I could definitely see you as an attacker, Aly," I sucked up to her, I didn't wanna see what it was like to have the pixie mad at you. "Rose, what do you play?"

"Center defender, I like to intimidate the other players." I could see that, Rose was tall, and definitely intimidating.

Rose and Alice continued the conversation, and I just tuned them out, focusing on the food I had in front of me. For some reason, thinking about practicing with the boys in a few shorts hours made my stomach feel funny. I didn't feel like finishing my food, so I just got up and threw my stuff away.

"I'll be at the cabin taking a nap if you need me," I told the girls, hoping they wouldn't follow me.

"Okay! We'll probably go get a snocone after this; do you want us to get you one?" Alice asked me, looking at me curiously.

"No, that's okay. I don't really feel like one. Maybe after practice."

"Suit yourself," Rose said as she stood up to throw her stuff away.

"See you guys later." I made my way to the cabin, still thinking about the odd feeling in my stomach. I just shrugged it off, thinking that I hadn't had enough water today.

I sat down on my bed, and set my alarm for 1:45. I had about an hour to take a nap. I took out my iPod and played my favorite song, Clare de Lune by Debussy, and fell into a peaceful slumber.

"Bella! You might want to get up! Your alarm has been going off for five minutes and we're going to be late if you don't get your butt out of bed!" Rose was saying rather loudly next to my head.

"_Ugghh_," I muttered, sitting up, but being careful as to not have a repeat of this morning with my head and the bed above me. I looked at the clock, and realized that it was 1:53; I had seven minutes to get my stuff on and make it to the field. _Crap_.

I quickly put my "protection" – as Renee would call it- on, and hurried out the door.

Racing to the field, I wasn't really looking where I was going and I collided with a bronze haired boy and fell to the ground.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there. I should really watch where I'm going, I always run into people. I don't know why I'm so clumsy," why was I babbling? I sounded like Alice.

"The fault is all mine," I heard a velvety voice answer. Just hearing that voice made my stomach fill with butterflies. _What the heck? My stomach has butterflies? This has never happened to me.._ There was seriously something wrong.

I looked up to see the most beautiful boy I have ever seen in my life. His hair was an odd bronze color, and looked like he just got out of bed, but it worked for him. His eyes were a piercing green, the kind of eyes you could get lost in for hours. _What the hell was wrong with me?_ I'm pretty sure I was blushing a new shade of red.

He held his hand out for me to take, helping me up from the ground.

"Thanks.."

"Edward," he filled in for me.

"Thank you Edward."

"The pleasures all mine," his smooth voice filled my ears.

"I, um, h-have to get practice," I stammered, red covering my cheeks again.

"See ya on the field," he smiled at me as he ran in the opposite direction.

"Okay ladies, go to your position!" Esme yelled at us, blowing her whistle. When I got to the field, I was told that I got the spot of the left midfielder for field one. This was where the good players went.

Walking over to where I was supposed to be, I looked up to see Edward flashing me a perfect smile.

"Well hello there," he smiled wider as I walked closer. "Fancy meeting you here, Bella." _God he's attractive_.

"Hi, Edward, I didn't know you played this position."

"Okay, when I blow my whistle you go!" The scream of the whistle pierced my ears, signaling that we were supposed to start.

I couldn't help but notice that practice was really fun with the guys. I was glad that we would be practicing with them every other day, especially Edward. We were informed that these would be our partners for the duration of the camp, and I couldn't help but be thankful for that.

When practice was over, I noticed that Edward didn't leave the field quite as quickly as the other lacrosse players did. He seemed to linger by the water, probably waiting for someone he already knew.

I walked over to the water, because I had of course forgotten to bring some, again. As soon as I was in earshot of the water jug, Edward called my name.

"Bella! I was hoping I would catch you!" he grinned as I walked closer.

"Hey Edward, what's up?" I questioned.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to-"

"_Eddie?_ Is that _you?_" Of course Tanya knew him. Turning around, I could see Tanya rushing over to greet _Eddie._ "I can't believe you're here!" She ran up and kissed him on the lips. "My parents said that Elizabeth was sending you to camp, but I didn't know it was_ this_ camp. Oh, hi Bella," she sneered.

"Hi, Tanya." Edward said in an uninterested tone, he obviously didn't like her anymore than I did. "What a pleasant surprise." I couldn't help but notice that he sounded very bored. "I didn't know they had field hockey where you come from."

"We play it inside, _dummy_," she joked, stepping in front of me like she was cutting off mine and Edward's communication.

"I'll, um, see you later, Edward," I said awkwardly.

"Bella, I would really like it if-" Tanya interrupted him before he could get his thought out.

"Eddie, what have you been up to? It feels like I haven't seen you in forever!" she whined.

I took advantage of that distraction to make a run for it. I knew that he would be off limits; I don't even know why I walked over to the water. _I should have just gone back to the cabin. _

With that thought, I ran off to my cabin, making my way to the books I brought with me. I pulled out my iPod, and _Wuthering Heights_, my all-time favorite book, and got lost in the world of Heathcliff, Catherine, and Debussy.

**A/N: I don't like asking for reviews, so I hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long, chapter four should be up as soon as the twins edit it! Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
